El Malo
by KimyGlin95
Summary: One Shot, Songfic RedBeauty - Rumbelle. Basado en la cancion "El malo" de Romeo Santos. Relata el amor trágico accidentado de un triángulo amoroso. Intensos sentimientos nacen y mueren. Intensas vivencias y momentos en los que Belle es el objeto de amor y deseo de dos seres que la aman


Once Upon A Time y sus personajes no me pertenecen, tan solo me inspiran. Crear historias sin ninguna finalidad de lucro.  
Hace mucho no publico uno de mis escritos, pero esta historia ha sido inspirada por la amistad y la unidad de un pequeño pero maravilloso grupo de personas que han llegado a mi corazón. Asi que tal vez no tenga la calidad de un escrito profesional, pero está lleno de amor. Dedicado para Ingrid, Jessy, Dany, Ale, y Aye. Mis hermanas y amigas.

* * *

El malo

*Belle*  
Una vez más él me había fallado, engañada otra vez. ¿Cuántas iban ya? Ni idea, eran tantas las veces que Rumpelstilskin me había mentido que ya había perdido la cuenta. Sin embargo esta vez algo se había roto en mi interior, algo irreparable o al menos en ese momento así lo sentía.  
Acababa de descubrir que la daga que me entregó como prueba de su amor y su confianza no era más que una réplica. La daga, esa que fingió entregarme con un significado aun mayor que el anillo con el que me propuso matrimonio, ese objeto que lo mantenía esclavizado a su poder y que tantos años, décadas enteras le había pedido dejar de lado para tener una vida con él, finalmente el me lo entregaba y yo incauta, acepté casarme con él.  
Ahora me pregunto ¿Qué es eso que está mal conmigo? ¿Qué clase de idiota es en la que me he convertido? ¿Cómo pude creerle otra vez después de todas las mentiras que me ha dicho?...  
En medio de todas esas dudas camino bajo el cielo estrellado, en medio de la fría noche. Vagando sin un claro sentido por la ciudad, buscando alejarme de él, de su rostro culpable y sus ojos martirizados que me piden por enésima vez un perdón que no deseo darle ya. Buscando alejarme del dolor, de la decepción, del cansancio…  
No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado, pero cuando me doy cuenta, estoy en medio del bosque de Storybrooke, en aquel lugar especial. Mi refugio, la colina en que tantas veces Ruby, mi mejor amiga, me ha traído a curar mis heridas. Encuentro consuelo en este lugar, dejo que mis lágrimas fluyan libremente, cayendo en pequeñas cascadas por mis mejillas. Entonces la voz que deseo escuchar más que nada ahora mismo se deja oír en mi periferia.  
-¿Qué te ha hecho esta vez?-  
Aun hundida en mi tristeza ella saca una leve sonrisa en mis labios, me conoce tan bien que aun a mi espalda y sin haber visto mi rostro, sabe que algo me sucede y quien lo ha causado. Ruby, mi dulce paño de lágrimas, donde termino vertiendo las lágrimas de cada herida que me causa mi flamante esposo. Ruby, mi compañera y mi consuelo, mi sonrisa en medio de la oscuridad. Ruby, la que me ama sin condiciones, sin expectativas, sin intereses personales y en silencio. Pues es así, ella jamás me lo ha dicho con palabras, pero ella destila amor para mí.  
-Me mintió, de nuevo.-  
Un suspiro amargo escapa entre mis labios y en ese mismo instante siento sus cálidos brazos a mi alrededor, un casto beso enjugando mis lágrimas y una mano delicada secando los rastros de ellas. Ella me mira, de esa forma en que solo ella puede mirarme, como si fuera yo la más hermosa y delicada de las flores, esperando en silencio que le relate mis penas.  
Tras ponerla al día con la última fechoría de Rumple y la respectiva ronda de lágrimas y sollozos, me voy calmando, mientras la escucho repetirme por enésima vez mi merecido "te lo dije", seguido de una tanda de saludos a la madre de mí esposo. Más cuando termina su diatriba, vuelve a mirarme con una pequeña sonrisa.  
-¿Cuándo aprenderás, Belle?-  
Me reprende con voz suave y calma mientras acomoda un mechón rebelde de mi cabello tras de mi oreja.  
-Esta es la última vez Ruby.-  
Respondo con dolor y aunque son palabras que ya antes me ha escuchado decir, esta vez algo ha cambiado en ellas, pues al decirlas la he mirado a los ojos con decisión y algo más que no se definir.  
Algo dentro de mí explota, necesito olvidar. Necesito olvidarlo y hacer una vida sin él. Lo necesito, como necesito respirar. Necesito curar mis heridas. Necesito sentir que valgo, que merezco mucho más de lo que él me da. Y es en su mirada cargada de devoto amor, en esos ojos claros de luna que encuentro lo que necesito.  
No me detengo a pensar en lo que estoy a punto de hacer. No lo hago porque si lo pienso no me atreveré. Así que simplemente me dejo ir en el vacío, tomando sus mejillas, la beso.  
-Belle…-  
Ella susurra, casi con temor y veo fragilidad pura en su mirada, una vulnerabilidad que jamás le había conocido, a ella que siempre ha sido mi fuerza cuando estoy débil y a la deriva, sin embargo insisto, vuelvo a tomar sus labios en los míos y ella corresponde con una inesperada intensidad que me deja desorientada. A los pocos segundos se separa suavemente de mí.  
-Belle, por favor…-  
Susurra sobre mis labios, pidiéndome en una súplica, pero no sé si me pide que me detenga y lo piense mejor o que continúe y jamás me separe de ella. Tal vez me pide ambas cosas, no lo sé. Solo sé que no quiero detenerme, pues ella en solo ese beso me ha entregado por completo su alma, su devoción, su amor y su respeto. Me ha entregado su corazón, por completo y sin barreras. Me ha entregado lo que él nunca ha sido capaz de darme y que profundamente en mi interior sé que jamás lo hará.  
Vuelvo a besarla y esta vez ella no se opone, ella entiende lo que necesito, lo que le pido sin palabras y sin reservas me lo da. Me besa como si el universo entero no existiera, o existiera para ella en mis labios. Me besa como si fuera la primera vez que su boca prueba el elixir de un beso y como si fuera a ser la última. Me besa con su alma desnuda ante mí.  
Los besos pronto dan paso a abrazos y caricias, a las manos paseando aquí y allí, conociendo y explorando la piel, las curvas, de arriba hacia abajo y en toda dirección. Las respiraciones agitadas se mezclan y la ropa sobra. Con la fuerza de un huracán su pasión me arrasa, en contraste con la dulzura con la que me besa y entonces soy suya, una y otra y otra vez y ella es mía.  
Las horas pasan en nuestra burbuja de amor y deseo y el amanecer nos alcanza, jadeantes, desnudas, cubiertas de sudor y envueltas una en la otra, como una sola. El sol apenas saliente es el único testigo del amor infinito en los ojos de mi loba, que agradecida por la oportunidad que he decidido darle, se desvive en elogios para mi mientras me abraza y me acuna en sus brazos, cubriéndome con su bien más preciado, su capa.  
Desde aquella noche, todo ha cambiado para ambas. Juntas hemos creado un hermoso lazo y curado las heridas de mi corazón. Sin embargo, no todo es luz y felicidad. Pues si bien he dejado de sangrar por dentro, las cicatrices que él dejó perduran, no desaparecen, no han dejado de doler.  
Aun cuando Ruby ha llenado mis días de sonrisas y mis noches de dulces y pasionales caricias, él sigue ahí, como una sombra que vela mi mirada, como una barrera hacia mi felicidad, porque aunque lo he intentado con cada gramo de mi fuerza, aun lo amo.  
Él te da su amor,  
Tú duermes con dudas,  
Ahora vez que la costumbre,  
No es lo que aparenta ser.  
*Ruby*  
Han pasado decenas de noches desde aquella en que compartí con Belle nuestro primer beso, semanas incontables, meses. Si, meses en los que ella lo ha sido todo para mí, en los que he puesto mi vida para robarle sonrisas. Meses en los que una y otra vez, he besado sus labios, he acariciado su rostro hermoso y su cuerpo perfecto. Meses en los que he secado sus lágrimas y atendido sus heridas. Meses en los que he sido más feliz de lo que jamás había sido en todos los años de mi vida.  
Sin embargo, a pesar de que me he acostumbrado a verla sonreír para mí la mayor parte del tiempo, no ha sido todo un camino de rosas, nada más lejos.  
En estos meses en que he estado con Belle y no he estado realmente, ha habido un millón de subidas y bajadas, tantas que me tienen mareada ya. Pocos días después de empezar nuestra relación sin nombre, fue la primera caída, cuando aquella tarde, ese hombre, su marido aunque me duela decirlo, descubrió lo que compartíamos al ser testigo de un furtivo beso en la biblioteca, acercándose a nosotras con toda la pose de hombre digno, a tomar su mano y la mía y unirlas, hablándonos como si dentro de su egoísta alma existiera algún tipo de altruismo o amor desinteresado por ella.  
-Está bien Belle, lo comprendo y lo apoyo, mereces ser feliz, mereces alguien que pueda amarte y ponerte a ti por encima de todo y de todos y ese no seré yo. Cuide de ella Señorita Lucas, y de su corazón.-  
Maldito, maldito el momento en que nos vio, maldito el momento en que se atrevió a acercarse y hablarnos, maldito él. Cuando salió, con la cabeza baja y la vista al suelo, mi adorada princesa rompió en llanto, su corazón sangrando una vez más. Se alejó de mí, aun cuando sabía que yo entendía su dolor ante esas palabras. Él acababa de dejarla ir y el corazón de ella no quería irse. Belle una vez más estaba destrozada, porque ella aun lo amaba, porque a mí me quería pero a él lo amaba y él como si fuese la gran hazaña, como si fuese un ejemplo de amor y respeto, la dejaba ir.  
La busqué, una vez más consolé su dolor por él, una vez más la puse de pie y la amé. Una vez más volvimos a nuestro acostumbrado refugio de sonrisas y cariño. Refugio que duró un tiempo más, hasta que él volvió a entrar en escena. Tras su aparentemente sincera despedida, Belle no lo soportó y pidiéndome perdón, me dejó y volvió a su lado, ingenuamente segura de que esta vez él estaba siendo honesto y había cambiado. Con el corazón destrozado le sonreí, le advertí que no era así, pero la dejé ir, pues sabía que retenerla no era opción.  
No tardó en volver a decepcionarla, esta vez, atacando a las hadas con un sombrero mágico, poniendo a todos en peligro, haciendo un pacto con la reina de hielo por sus intereses egoístas de mantener con él a Belle y conservar su poder. Simplemente Belle no pudo más con esto y cuando ya el problema, gracias a Dios se resolvió, se vio en la obligación de expulsarlo del pueblo, para evitar una desgracia mayor.  
Tras haber dejado a Gold fuera del pueblo, se supone que ella debía regresar, pero no lo hacía y aunque todos en Granny's me pedían paciencia, que le dé tiempo, yo ya no podía más. Cuando el reloj señaló la media noche y Belle no había dado señales de vida, fui por ella al límite de la ciudad, no estaba ahí. La rastreé por la penumbra del bosque con una idea de donde podría estar y efectivamente ella estaba ahí, en nuestro lugar, hecha un pequeño ovillo, se había quedado dormida después de horas llorando, sujetando contra su pecho la daga con la que había desterrado a ese que solo se dedicaba a desgarrar su corazón. Sin despertarla, la tomé en brazos y me la llevé a su pequeño departamento en la biblioteca y velé su sueño.  
Sin él en el pueblo, me dediqué a Belle por completo, como una amiga, apoyándola y ayudando tanto como pude, en todo lo que ella necesitara. Haciéndola sonreír, tratando de estar cuando ella lo necesitaba y de darle su espacio cuando pedía estar sola.  
Semanas de comprensión y complicidad rindieron sus frutos, cuando ella dejó de llorar por las noches, cuando sus sonrisas dejaron de ser opacadas por la tristeza de su mirada y volvía a ser ella. Simplemente ella.  
Aun cuando no habíamos traspasado de nuevo la barrera de la amistad, me alegraba sobre manera verla feliz, superándose día con día. Hablando menos o nada sobre él. Con nuestra amistad creciendo y fortaleciéndose con cada momento compartido, es así como siempre la quería ver, radiante.  
Y en realidad así fue. Las semanas siguientes fueron amenas y divertidas, nos veíamos todos los días, ella con su simpatía natural y yo con mis payasadas habituales, lo pasamos increíblemente bien. Sí, yo aún la amaba, eso ni el fin del mundo lo iba a cambiar, pero mientras Belle fuera feliz, yo lo sería. Por tanto no busqué ir más allá de la amistad con ella. No lo busqué pero lo encontré.  
Una noche, habíamos decidido salir a bailar con las chicas, como hace tiempo no lo hacíamos. Llegamos al rabbit hole, jugamos unas partidas de billar entre cervezas y shots, bailamos hasta que nos dolieron los pies y cuando el alcohol ya hacía estragos en nosotras, decidimos que era el momento de irnos. Como siempre, pasé a dejarla a su departamento antes de dirigirme a la pensión, pero cuando estábamos en la puerta, nos costó más que demasiado decirnos adiós. Ella se despedía, yo me despedía, pero ninguna de las dos nos separábamos. Entonces ocurrió, no lo inicié y ella no lo inició, y al mismo tiempo lo iniciamos las dos, nos besamos, suavemente, con dulzura.  
Tal vez presas del alcohol en nuestras venas, tal vez por la nostalgia de nuestros días como amantes, no lo sé, solo sé que sucedió y que no quisimos ni supimos detenerlo. Al cruzar el umbral de la biblioteca, simplemente dejamos que nuestros corazones nos guiaran. Y nos guiaron… hacia la cama.  
Después de aquel reencuentro, volvimos a ser amigas-amantes, enamoradas, con el romance de la primera vez, pero intensificado por mil. Compartimos no solo momentos de pasión, sino de caricias simples, de confidencias, de conversaciones y cenas, de paseos por el pueblo y frenéticas carreras por el bosque cuando la dama plateada llamaba al lobo en mi interior. Nunca había escuchado reír a Belle con tal intensidad como aquella primera vez que montada en el lomo de mi enorme forma de lobo, la lleve a cabalgar por el sendero más oscuro y profundo del bosque, a la velocidad de la luz. Ella no reía, chillaba y aullaba en carcajadas por la adrenalina, volvía a ser una niña y yo nunca me había sentido tan maravillada como cuando escuché aquella risa.  
Así los meses pasaron, los mejores meses de mi vida. Hasta que aquella sombra vino a extinguir nuevamente mi luz. Rumpelstilskin había vuelto.

Es tan sincero,  
Contrario a mis defectos,  
Pero sigo siendo el malo,  
Que no dejas de querer.

Rumpelstilskin  
Llevaba varios días de regreso en Storybrooke, gracias a mis nuevas aliadas e indirectamente a Belle, quien me había ayudado sin saberlo vía e-mail, oculto tras una falsa identidad. Desde las sombras había observado a Belle, mi hermosa Belle, que había rehecho su vida, sin mí.  
Tal vez, esta vez debería simplemente dejarla ser feliz, sería lo más razonable de mi parte, lo más honorable y altruista. De todos modos no me queda mucho tiempo si no logro encontrar al maldito autor. Fuera de Storybrooke, mi magia de siglos ha cobrado su precio y mi corazón casi ha terminado de oscurecerse. No he aparecido aun frente a ella, no porque no la extrañe, no ha habido un solo minuto en que pudiera sacar a mi preciosa Belle del corazón o de la cabeza. Pero sin certeza de que mi misión pueda tener éxito, seria cruel mostrarme a ella solo para que me vea morir.  
La amo, en cuanto a eso no hay duda. La amo demasiado y sin embargo no he sido capaz de ser el hombre que ella quiere que yo sea, no puedo dejar mi poder por ella, porque no soy nada sin mi poder. Porque no tiene nada de malo querer mi poder y a ella. Porque no logro concebir una vida sin poder para darle el mundo a Belle y protegerla de mis enemigos.  
Hoy la he visto con ella, la loba, riendo mientras ella le robaba besos y le regalaba flores. El ser oscuro dentro de mi pide sangre, destrozar a aquella maldita mujer que roba las sonrisas de mi amada, de mi esposa. Sin embargo, esa pequeña luz que aun le queda a mi corazón, se alegra por Belle, aunque me duela. Esa mujer pareciera no tener defectos, es correcta, amable, respetuosa y haría lo que fuera por Belle. Ha tenido en el pasado la osadía de enfrentarme, a riesgo de su vida, por Belle. Sin embargo, en el fondo de mi ser se que Belle me ama aun, lo se y no es presunción. Es simplemente la verdad.  
En cuanto Ruby se retira de la tienda, bajo la apariencia de Hook, entro a cumplir mi misión, recuperar mi daga. Si no lo hago, será la perdición no solo de este mundo, sino de todos los reinos mágicos. La oscuridad contaminará por completo mi corazón y cualquier resquicio de piedad, compasión, amor o cualquier sentimiento proveniente de la bondad, se extinguirá en mi, pero no mi poder. No tendré control sobre la maldad que se vendría sobre el universo mágico.  
Mentirle a Belle siempre me ha causado dolor y sin embargo, he hecho una costumbre de ello. Pero eso cambiara una vez que encuentre al autor y lo haga rescribir mi historia, entonces seré un héroe, el héroe que mi Belle siempre ha deseado que sea. Mientras eso ocurre, dejaré que sea feliz con esa mujer.

Tú serás la Cinderella,  
Él el tonto que da pena,  
Y aunque yo no sea un príncipe azul,  
Soy tu amor y tu dilema,  
Y al igual que en las novelas,  
Soy el malo con una virtud.  
Ella será mi reina y tendrá todo lo que necesite y desee. Todo cuanto la haga feliz. A mi lado, como hemos soñado y la loba tendrá que conformarse con mirar de lejos pues aunque ella sea ahora quien trae paz y plenitud a la vida de mi mujer, al final seré yo quien la tenga. Porque no soy capaz de renunciar a Belle. Porque aunque se que he sido indigno y le he faltado al respeto mil veces, la amo y ella me ama.  
Los días pasan y soy descubierto, Belle sabe que estoy aquí, sabe que tengo la daga y está mucho mas enojada conmigo de lo que la he visto jamás. Trato de arreglar las cosas con ella, de explicarle mis razones, para solo darme cuenta de que Belle no tiene control de si misma, Regina ha robado su corazón y la controla. Aun cuando no estemos juntos, mis enemigos siempre la usarán para llegar a mi y es por eso que no puedo renunciar a mi poder.  
En equipo con la loba, recuperamos el corazón de Belle tan pronto como podemos y una vez mas la dejo de la mano de la señorita Lucas, prometiéndole que las dejare ser felices. La mirada que Belle me dedica tras despedirme me reitera esa verdad indiscutible, ella aun me ama.  
Días mas tarde, cuando casi se ha terminado mi tiempo, mi corazón estaba totalmente oscurecido y yo moría dolorosamente, Belle me encontró, al ver mi estado, ella corrió hacia mi tratando de socorrerme, era demasiado peligroso, en cualquier momento me convertiría en el monstruo sin alma que todo oscuro está destinado a ser. Pero no puedo perder estos últimos segundos sin decirle lo mucho que la amo y lo arrepentido que estoy por haberla engañado tantas veces, por no haber valorado lo que tenía con ella. Le pido que sea feliz con Ruby y su respuesta golpea mi corazón, bombardeándolo de felicidad.  
-Yo no amo a Ruby-  
Han sido sus palabras y yo siento que podría morir en paz con su declaración, a pesar de todo, ella me ha perdonado por amor. Sin embargo es demasiado tarde, o eso es lo que creo cuando sin esperarlo un milagro ocurre, cuando estoy por exhalar mi ultimo aliento para dar paso al verdadero ser oscuro, aparecer el autor con la tinta que se hace necesaria para finalizar mi plan. Mi corazón es restaurado, y mi vida como héroe inicia, mucho mejor de lo que habría podido imaginar, ahora tenemos un hijo. Un pequeño ser con sus ojos que nos llena de alegría. El autor lo ha hecho mejor de lo que había esperado y la cereza de mi pastel es que Belle ni siquiera piensa en la loba aquella, la cual además esta encerrada en una mazmorra, culpada por crímenes contra la corona.  
Pero como todo lo bueno, mi felicidad se terminó pronto. Lamentablemente tengo un nieto al que amo, pero que es altamente entrometido y tiene el complejo de héroe herencia de su madre y ha deshecho lo que el autor logró. Al volver, todo se ha salido de control, Emma Swan es el nuevo oscuro y yo, yo no tengo poder, soy un simple mortal. Estoy aterrorizado, pero Belle esta conmigo y esta tan feliz que yo solo puedo intentar que funcione. Ser el hombre que ella espera de mi.

El no entiende el procedimiento,  
Cuando y como darte un beso,  
Yo en cambio encuentro el punto débil  
Que te eleva hasta el exceso.  
Ni siquiera se imagina de ese pacto misterioso,  
Con tu alma y tu cerebro.  
Ruby  
El oscuro ya no es el oscuro, es solo un hombre y yo tengo la esperanza de que esta vez haga las cosas bien para Belle. Si, ella lo ha vuelto a elegir, ni siquiera me lo tuvo que decir y yo he decidido no hacerlo mas difícil para ella, retirándome sin pedir explicaciones ni hacerle reproches.  
No se que es lo que me falta, que es lo que él puede darle que yo no le haya ofrecido. No entiendo por que ella no puede amarme como lo ama a él, cuando ha hecho falta que casi muera y que pierda a fuerza sus poderes para que se convierta en el ser que yo he sido con Belle, el ser que yo siempre he sido para ella.  
No comprendo que le faltó a mis besos, a mis caricias, a mis sentimientos para que mi amor los corresponda, para que ella me ame como la amo yo. Como ella lo ama a él. No imagino que es lo que él posee en la vida que siempre atrae a mi Belle de vuelta a sus brazos sin importar cuanto daño le haya hecho.  
Tendrías que volver a nacer,  
Para ver si en otra vida te enamoras de él.  
No tiene la táctica adecuada pa' arrancarme de tu pecho,  
Yo que te falle a ti mil veces,  
Sigo siendo tu dueño..

Tal vez es el destino, tal vez no es en esta vida en la que Belle me pueda amar, sin embargo tengo una certeza, la certeza de que la amo y aunque tenga que esperarla la vida entera lo haré. Se que él tarde o temprano fallará otra vez, aunque espero sinceramente que no, porque si hay algo que me duele mas que la separación con Belle, es verla sufriendo.  
De todos modos estaré lista por si el vuelve a dañarla y esta vez hare hasta lo imposible para enamorar a Belle, usaré los recursos y tácticas que sean necesarios y hasta mas. Si ese hombre comete un solo error mas, lo arrancaré del corazón de mi princesa de una vez por todas. Cueste lo que cueste, porque ella lo vale. Porque su felicidad lo vale. Yo esperaré.

Que me pregunte como te conquiste,  
Que anote mis truquitos en papel,  
No bastan los modales y ser fiel,  
Si tu deliras por el malo que te eriza la piel.  
Rumpelstilskin  
Lo intento, de verdad lo intento. Pero ser un hombre honorable sin mis poderes es incluso mas difícil que combatir con mi oscuridad y mi daga. He salvado a Belle del oso, si, he sido valiente una vez pero maldita sea, casi me meo encima, casi no lo logro y esa cosa habría matado a mi esposa. No puedo mas, tengo que recuperar mi poder. Amo a Belle, pero no creo soportar verla de nuevo en peligro y verme incapaz de protegerla. Verme indefenso ante cualquier maldita criatura a la que con mi magia podría convertir en polvo sin nada mas que un parpadeo.  
Se que Belle estará decepcionada al inicio, pero sabrá comprender mis razones. Sigo de cerca todos los esfuerzos de Swan y su pandilla de seudo héroes hasta que logran encontrar la solución para quitarle el poder de la oscuridad a la salvadora, para mi mayor placer, a costa de la vida de aquel pirata de pacotilla. Entonces tomo mi oportunidad, y recupero la oscuridad en la daga, vuelvo a ser yo mismo y se siente tan bien. Al final nuestro amor hallará el camino.  
Tú serás la cinderella,  
Él el tonto que da pena,  
Y aunque yo no sea un príncipe azul,  
Soy tu amor y tu dilema,  
Y al igual que en las novelas,  
Soy el malo con una virtud.  
Belle  
Me he enterado de que seré madre, en las peores condiciones posibles. Rumple es el oscuro otra ves, seguro que desde hace tiempo y yo apenas me doy cuenta. Una vez mas me ha engañado, después de haberme prometido cambiar y ser solo él, mi Rumple. Pero no, él tiene que ser el oscuro, el poderoso hechicero inmortal casado con su poder.  
Me juró que yo seria su reina, que me haría feliz. Mucho mas de lo que Ruby jamás logró. Pero ahora mismo soy de todo menos feliz. Y en cierto modo creo que lo merezco, por haber roto el corazón de Ruby mas de una vez. Por ilusionarla y dejarla sin mas. Pero yo lo merezco, no el pequeño que llevo dentro y menos por los tratos sin sentido de mi marido. Debo encontrar la forma de mantener a salvo a mi niño.  
Un encuentro con Zelena me da la única salida a mi problema, la maldición del sueño, eso detendrá el tiempo lo suficiente para que Rumple encuentre el modo de deshacer el contrato que le da a hades la potestad sobre mi bebé. Se que es él el único culpable de todo esto pero si hay algo de lo que estoy segura, es de que no va a permitir que nadie lastime a nuestro hijo. Si hay algo que el valora y ama es a sus hijos  
En el reino de los sueños, mi hijo me hace la misma advertencia que tantas veces me ha hecho Ruby, me pide que no vuelca a confiar en mi esposo, que no le permita volver a mi vida porque el jamás cambiará. La voz de mi loba resuena con fuerza con cada palabra de mi hijo, ¿Por qué nunca la escuché? ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de amar al hombre que mas me ha destruido en la vida?

El no entiende el procedimiento,  
Cuando y como darte un beso,  
Yo en cambio encuentro el punto débil  
Que te eleva hasta el exceso.  
Ni siquiera se imagina de ese pacto misterioso,  
Con tu alma y tu cerebro.  
Rumple  
He encontrado la forma de despertar a Belle, ahora que ya no hay riesgo con Hades para nuestro bebé. Sin embargo ella no quiere saber nada de mi. Se ha ido de casa, de vuelta a su departamento en la biblioteca. Para empeorarlo todo, la loba ha vuelto a frecuentarla. Las semanas pasan, y Belle no entiende de razones, no me permite acercarme a ella, a menos que sea para hablar del bebé.  
Me he visto en la necesidad de forzarla para poder protegerla cada vez que hay problemas en el pueblo y cada vez que lo hago ella solo se aleja mas de mi.  
Veo de lejos como mi esposa camina al lado de su ex amante, o su actual amante, ya no lo se y me estoy volviendo loco. Entre eso y el constante acoso de la reina malvada, mi nueva aliada, he perdido la poca cordura que me queda. Mi lado vengativo saca lo peor de mi, dejando que me guíen los impulsos carnales, termino en una ardiente sesión de besos con la reina y vaya que lo disfruto. Lo disfruto tanto como seguramente Belle disfruta de los besos de esa cualquiera de capa roja. Lo peor del caso, o tal vez lo mejor, Belle nos ha visto y por mucho que la señorita Lucas intente llenar mi lugar en su corazón, el dolor que reflejan sus ojos por lo que acaba de descubrir, me indica que a pesar de todo, sigo siendo yo a quien ella ama. Soy yo a quien conoce los secretos de su alma y de su cuerpo. No ella. Nunca será ella. Recuperaré a Belle, sin importar lo que deba hacer.  
Tendrías que volver a nacer,  
Para ver si en otra vida te enamoras de él.  
No tiene la táctica adecuada pa' arrancarme de tu pecho,  
Yo que te falle a ti mil veces,  
Sigo siendo tu dueño.

Belle  
Mi embarazo avanza, las nauseas se han vuelto lo mas común en mis mañanas. Ahora entiendo las quejas de Ruby sobre el perfume de Rumple, de un tiempo acá simplemente me es insoportable. Puedo olerlo a metros y tiene el efecto de hacer que mi estómago regrese todo su contenido inmediatamente.  
Ruby, ella está de vuelta en mi vida. Mi amiga incondicional siempre cuidando de mi. He tenido la oportunidad de pedirle perdón por lo ocurrido la ultima vez que cometí la estupidez de volver con mi marido, futuro ex marido. Ella me ha repetido un millón de veces que todo está bien, que ella lo entiende. Pero sin embargo en sus ojos veo claramente lo herida que la dejé. Su amor por mi sigue ahí, ella no hace ningún esfuerzo por ocultarlo. Me ama y se que si le pidiera una oportunidad, ella accedería sin dudarlo. De hecho ha hecho sutiles intentos por volver conmigo que yo con la misma delicadeza he frenado. Aun siento demasiada culpa por la última vez.  
Ella es maravillosa conmigo, me cuida, me defiende, aun de Rumple, le planta cara sin temor cada vez que hace el intento de volver a acercarse. Procura mi paz, me hace olvidar de mis problemas y mis dolores. Me consuela en momentos como aquel en que descubrí al hombre que supuestamente me ama, en una escena de lo mas asquerosa en brazos de la reina malvada. Lloré aquella tarde, de rabia y frustración, de tristeza. Me sentí tan traicionada. Ruby supo calmarme y desvanecer el sentimiento de decepción.  
No se por que no puedo amarla como ella me ama. La amo, si, pero no como ella desea o merece. Mi corazon es terco y me empuja siempre en esa errónea dirección. No me entiendo ni yo misma. Quisiera amar a Ruby como amo a Rumple. Tal vez ese es el problema, tal vez debo amar a Ruby de una forma única y no como a él. Tal vez deba enterrar mi amor por Rumple, si, eso debo hacer. Ruby es perfecta para mi aun cuando tengo a Rumple metido bajo la piel.

Que me pregunte como te conquiste,  
Que anote mis truquitos en papel,  
No bastan los morales y ser fiel,  
Si tu deliras por el malo que te eriza la piel.  
Ruby  
Belle ha vuelto a mi, tras muchos intentos frustrados ha vuelto. No puedo ser mas feliz aun cuando lo intente. Ha sido total y completamente honesta conmigo. No ha olvidado ni ha dejado de amar a su marido, pero no puede mas con él. No es feliz con él mientras que conmigo si que lo es. Las semanas pasan y el vientre de mi amada empieza a abultarse y redondearse, está mas hermosa que nadie.  
Cada mañana la despierto con besos y un delicioso desayuno. Los problemas no han terminado, ha estado recibiendo advertencias de su subconsciente acerca de un peligro que acecha de cerca. Aquel hombre pretende quitarle a su niño, cortar el hilo de su destino o no se que demonios. Sobre mi cadáver lo hará. Cuido y vigilo a mi Belle cada minuto que tengo para mantenerla a salvo de él. Sin embargo no puedo estar con ella cada minuto de todos los días, debo descansar, a fuerza si me preguntan, por la necesidad de sueño. Lo hago lo mínimo posible, de verdad lo mínimo. Pero al parecer él me ha estado observando, no hace ni una hora de haberme ido a descansar cuando Belle me llama en pánico. Alguien ha colocado en su bebida una poción que ha acelerado su embarazo y está ahora en labor de parto. Corro hacia el convento donde las hadas atienden el parto forzado de mi preciosa Belle. Al llegar la veo sufrir por las contracciones, corro a su lado y tomo su mano diciéndole que todo irá bien. Que cuidare de ella y del bebé. Ella me aprieta fuerte la mano una vez más y grita se dolor, un minuto mas tarde el estridente llanto de su pequeño inunda la habitación, voy por él y corto el cordón que lo une aun a su madre, lo tomo en brazos y lo acuno, él es hermoso, perfecto como su madre. Lágrimas escapan de mis ojos al pasárselo a ella que lo mira con tanto amor que se siente como una entidad viva en la habitación, lo acaricia y besa su pequeña cabeza, descubre su pecho y lo acerca, dándole de mamar por primera vez, sabiendo que también será la última cuando un estruendo en el exterior nos anuncia la llegada de aquel indeseable ser. Su marido.  
-No hagas nada de lo que te arrepientas mi amor, yo lo detendré. Te prometo que no lo dejaré llegar al bebé.-  
Le aseguro a Belle, sin embargo ella sabe que es una promesa que podría terminar pagando con mi vida. Salgo al exterior justo cuando el hechizo de protección que le impedía pasar hacia el convento se resquebraja y cede. Trato de detener a Gold, lo provoco para distraerlo y funciona, el viene por mí. Me levanta con su magia por el cuello y aprieta, va a matarme, pero al menos le dará a Belle valiosos minutos de ventaja para poner en marcha un escape. Aguanto, no soy una criatura fácil de matar y el se da cuenta, me suelta.  
-No tengo tiempo para esto loba, además la muerte seria un piadoso destino que no pienso concederte.-  
Me dice entre dientes, con ardiente odio en su mirada justo antes de aparecer una pequeña caja cuadrada, la caja de pandora. Mi futuro hogar. Lucho por soltarme de su agarre mágico pero no lo logro apenas y puedo acercarme a el lo suficiente para arañarle el rostro, al menos el maldito se acordara de mi cada vez que se vea al espejo. La caja se abre y siento como soy absorbida contra mi voluntad. Lo último que veo antes de perderme dentro de la caja es a Blue, alejandose a toda velocidad y perdiéndose fuera de este reino, Belle ha salvado a su pequeño, aquella rata asquerosa jamás lo tendrá.  
Han pasado días, quizá semanas, meses, años, no lo se, dentro de mi prisión lucho por mantenerme cuerda contra el constante dolor. Esta caja está diseñada no solo para atrapar a sus víctimas, sino para torturarlas, para acabar con su voluntad de vivir y hacerlas desear la muerte como una liberación que no llega jamás. Estoy resignada a mi destino, no importa cuanto y con que fuerza haya luchado por salir, no había manera, mi cuerpo estaba destrozado por el esfuerzo que he invertido en vano tratando de salir, tengo heridas y llagas por todos lados, sangro por todas partes. Estoy tan agotada y dolorida que por un momento solo deseo tenderme en el frio piso y morir. He perdido la esperanza.  
Lloro hecha un ovillo en el suelo hasta que las pocas fuerzas que me quedan se van. Busco un poco de consuelo en el sueño, no he dormido nada desde que fui metida aquí, no se puede dormir aquí, pero lo necesito tanto, tan desesperadamente que lo intento, una vez mas en vano. La desesperación esta por destruirme completamente cuando un horrible crujido, seguido de una succión tan fuerte como un huracán me aterran, un segundo después estoy de rodillas en la trastienda del anticuario de Gold. Y frente a mi la figura mas hermosa que mis ojos jamás han visto.  
-Belle… -  
Apenas susurro su nombre, como una plegaria, rogando que fuera real y no un producto de mi locura.  
-¿Ruby?-  
Ella está horrorizada, como si acabara de ver un fantasma, se lleva las manos a la boca y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas. Se avalanza sobre mi y solloza con una angustia que me parte el alma. La abrazo y acaricio su espalda tratando de calmarla.  
-El me dijo… que… que tu… -  
Balbucea sin poder retener su llanto. La aprieto contra mi pecho y beso su cabello.  
-Creí que habías muerto. ¿Cómo es que…-  
Su pregunta queda inconclusa cuando la voz de aquel monstruo se escucha no muy lejos. Segundos después el entra en la estancia, y en sus brazos el pequeño Gideon, el hijo de mi amada, con varios meses encima, está mas grande y mucho mas bello que el dia de su nacimiento. Entonces el entendimiento me golpea como una bola de demolición y con el mismo efecto.  
-Haz vuelto con él.-  
Tengo que salir de ahí. Tengo que hacerlo ahora, forzando mi cuerpo a moverse me pongo de pie y me tambaleo hacia la salida. No llego a la puerta antes de caer de rodillas pero terca como soy me vuelvo a levantar a pesar de los ruegos de Belle que intenta detenerme o sostenerme. La aparto y salgo a la helada noche de Storybrooke donde una hermosa luna llena me da la bienvenida, me devuelve la fuerza y me llama a mi naturaleza, transformándome en lobo. Corro a la velocidad sobrenatural de mi raza hacia el bosque, hacia ese maldito y bendito lugar. Nuestro lugar. Al llegar, levanto la mirada hacia la luna plateada y aúllo mi tristeza, mi dolor, mi decepción. Ha vuelto con él. Lo ha perdonado otra vez. No importa lo que yo haga, ella no me ama. Y no importa lo que él haga, cuantas veces le falle, cuanto dolor le cause. Él siempre será el malo que ella no deja de querer…


End file.
